


The Unforsaken Road

by ColetheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Fingerfucking, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Scerek - Freeform, bottom!Derek, tongue wrestling, top!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although both Scott and Derek have different opinions and personalities that clash a little too often, they can both agree on a few things. Sex is good. Spontaneous sex is even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unforsaken Road

**Author's Note:**

> So the title of this fic is the result of listening to "Mowgli's Road" about 80 times while writing this. Plus I thought it sounded pretty cool. 
> 
> I wanted to try my hand at writing Scerek. This is my first time writing a Scott/Derek fic. 
> 
> NOTE: Scott is underage in this fic. Derek is a bit power crazy in the beginning, but everything changes. 
> 
> It's unbeta'd, so there might be spelling errors. Enjoy :)

Both Scott and Derek just stood in the loft elevator as it took them to Derek’s floor. They two of them were in obvious pain. The breaths they took sounded shallow and broken. Their bodies were covered in slow healing bruises, while the majority of their clothing were torn and matted in a mixture of both dried and still wet blood. Scott stood dependant of his right leg for being able to hold him up as his left leg was still in process of healing a fracture. Derek’s nose was slightly slanted towards the left. It had been punched and broken by Ennis’ steel-like knuckles. Derek still needed to set it back in the correct position in order for his healing abilities to fix it completely.

The elevator jolted when it finally stopped at the third floor. The doors opened, and the two guys stepped out into the hallway. The hallway looked even worse than the ones you’d find in a cheap Las Vegas motel. The carpet was molded, stained and patches were missing here and there. The wallpaper was splintered and the fluorescent lights on the ceiling flickered their yellow glow continually. Scott winced in disgust at the repulsing smell. He could have sworn it smelt like vomit. The place was definitely _not_ an upgrade from the half scorched Hale house. At least there, the air was breathable.

Derek led the way down the hallway to his loft with a look of ferociousness glued to his face. Scott followed behind with a limp. Derek’s eyebrows appeared to be frozen in a permanent scowl. His eyes were locked in as the color red. He was pissed. As he and Scott came up to the front door of the loft, Derek grabbed onto the bridge of his nose and snapped it back into place with a loud crack. He then opened the front door to his loft and walked in along with Scott.

Scott closed the door behind them and took at look at Derek’s new place. His loft wasn’t in any better condition than the rest of building. It still smelled like shit. There were low hanging and dripping pipes located in various spots around the open room. The floor was in disrepair and the pieces of furniture Derek had chosen looked like they came from the city dump.

“Are you still in pain?” Derek asked dryly.

Scott rubbed at the gash that was healing on his forearm. He flinched at the sting when he touched it. “Yes.”

“Good. Now you know to follow my orders when I give them to you next time.” Derek walked away and grabbed a hand towel from a small wooden stand. He dabbed as his own cuts while he stared at Scott. “This is a lesson. The members in this alpha pack are more powerful than you can ever even wish to be. They’re not going to show restraint because you’re sixteen.”

“I was doing fine until you jumped in, Derek.” Scott sneered.

Derek scoffed. “Is that so? How many of your bones do you think they broke before you even got a swing on them?”

Scott just shook his head slowly with anger. His hands formed into fists, but remained at his sides even when Derek walked over and got into his face.

“Do you remember what I told you on the first night that you shifted?” Derek paused and looked into Scott’s eyes. “‘We’re brothers now’. Does it ring a bell?”

“We’re not brothers and I don’t follow your orders. This isn’t a game! People are **_dying_** , and you’re still stuck on whether or not I’ll give you the time of day when you ask for it. I won’t. I’ll never―”

Derek’s eyes flashed red as he grabbed onto Scott’s already torn and bloodied shirt. With his strength, his held Scott in place and unleashed his rage.

“Being what we are isn’t just fangs, fur and claws. It’s about survival and hierarchy. It’s about following directions and obeying commands. _You_ are a **beta**. _I_ am an **alpha**. You listen to what I say. You obey my orders. You―”

Scott’s eyes flashed bright yellow. He growled and swung his fist to slam against the side of Derek’s jaw. Derek stumbled backwards at the initial blow. He clutched at his jaw and moved it just to make sure it wasn’t broken. Even if it was, it would heal.

“Just because you're older and stronger doesn’t mean I need to listen to what you have to say. I’m not in your pack and you will never be my alpha.” Scott explained through clenched, fanged teeth.

Derek’s eyes shot red with wrath. He slashed across Scott’s abdomen with his claws. Stunned, Scott looked down at the new cut to his stomach and held it while it began to bleed.

Derek took advantage of Scott’s guard being down, and kicked into Scott’s chest to make him topple back onto the floor.

As Scott fell down to the floor, Derek crouched down in an attack stance. He growled and snapped his teeth together. It was an instinctual impulse that almost every werewolf had.

Scott didn’t stay on the floor for long. He jumped up, filled with anger, and immediately went for Derek’s face. For an alpha, Derek wasn’t the best fighter. He was unable to successfully deflect the majority of Scott’s punches. One right hook struck across Derek’s jaw with a crack. Without hesitation, Scott threw a mean left hook to Derek’s jaw yet again.

Enraged, Derek grabbed Scott by the throat and threw him a few feet back into one of the exposed brick walls of the loft. Scott let out a loud, thunderous growl of pain and fury when his back hit against the bricks. He fell down to the ground, but was able to move out of the way to avoid getting slammed with Derek’s oncoming kick.

Scott quickly shuffled along the wall the ducked. Derek’s kick crashed into the brick wall instead of what would have been Scott’s shoulder in its place. Derek’s foot hit the brick so hard that it actually made a dent.

Before Derek could make any more moves, Scott tackled the alpha to the ground and began to wail on him with punches to the chest and face. Derek blocked the hits then threw Scott off of him. He grabbed Scott by the shirt and held him against the wall.

The hits and kicks stopped, but the two stood face to face breathing hard and heavy with looks of complete anger still on their faces. Their eyes stayed connected with each others. It was almost as if they were waiting to see who would blink first. Derek’s eyes stayed red, while Scott’s stayed a bright mustard yellow. Derek had a stream of blood running down from the corner of his lip where Scott had repeatedly punched. Scott had claw marks on his neck in the same places where Derek had gripped him.

As their heartbeats began to calm down, something changed between the two of them. Suddenly they weren’t as angry as they were with each other. Instead, they both had gotten a little turned on by the scuffle. They continued to look into each other’s eyes. Derek’s red eyes dimmed down back to the normal greenish-blue, but Scott’s remained the flashy yellow.

Scott smirked then jut forward and connected his lips to Derek’s. In an instant, Scott and Derek’s tongues began to wrestle around in each other’s mouths. Derek tasted like mint. It was a soft and subtle taste that sent shivers down Scott’s spine.

The two of them found themselves stumbling backwards towards the direction of Derek’s new bed while they kept their mouths connected in a heated make-out match. One of Derek’s hands wrapped around Scott’s waist to pull him closer, while his other hand stayed gripped in Scott’s soft, raven hair.

The calves of Derek’s legs hit against his bed frame which sent the two lust-seeking werewolves to fall into the lightness of the bed sheets. The two stopped kissing for a moment just to look at each other. Derek was on his back, while Scott was on top. Derek shot his mouth against Scott’s neck and sucked at the skin there.

Scott moaned when he felt the dull prick of Derek’s fangs scrape against his neck. He could feel his blood begin to heat up even more. Scott spun Derek and himself around so that he was on his back while Derek was on top.

Derek ran his hands underneath the torn to shreds remainder of Scott’s shirt. He held the palms of his hands to Scott’s skin for a few seconds just so that he could take in the moment. Derek tore Scott’s shirt off and tossed it to the floor without care of where it would land.

Derek felt his heart flutter at the sight beneath him. Scott looked beautiful even under the cheap lighting of his loft. His body was so lean and toned with muscle. His skin was so warm and soft.  His skin was like the color of rich, creamy caramel and Derek wanted a taste. He lowered his head down to Scott’s right nipple then licked and nibbled softly on it. Scott bit his lip in response and Derek kept going. He traced his tongue along the outline of Scott’s prectoral. Eventually he ventured further down the teenager’s torso and got down to Scott’s navel.

He teased at it with the tip of his tongue and even messed around with the light covering of hair that made up Scott’s happy trail. Derek’s hands came into play. They slid up Scott’s torso and settled on his nipples. It was then that Derek pinched at them gently until they were perked up and hard.

Derek followed Scott’s happy trail down to the band of his jeans. Scott’s musk was seeping through the denim and up into Derek’s nostrils. The unique musk was so potent to Derek’s enhanced werewolf sense of smell―that for a moment―every other scent in the room seemed to have disappeared as Derek got lost in Scott.

Scott slid his fingers into Derek’s hair when he felt Derek’s mouth begin to suck at his erection through his jeans. He wondered if Derek had ever done this with another guy. He sure as hell seemed pretty experienced at it.

Derek unbuttoned Scott’s jeans and tugged them down to mid-thigh. As soon as Derek did that, Scott’s erection popped up and through the cock hole of the red-plaid boxers. Derek’s own cock twitched at the sight. Without a doubt, Scott was **bigger** than him. Lengthwise and girth wise. Scott was maybe around seven and a half inches when fully hard. Scott was cut as well.

“Look, dude. If you’re just doing this because you think it will make me want to be in your pack... then―”

Derek just looked up into Scott’s eyes to glare. He wrapped his hand around Scott’s cock and tugged. “I’m not.”

Scott threw his head back when he felt Derek’s hand grasp around him. His hand felt so big around his dick. For a guy who could punch right through metal, Derek sure had a gentle touch. Scott kept his eyes closed as Derek stroked him nice and slowly. He could feel his pre-cum dripping and running down the shaft of his cock. He thought that Derek might wipe it away, but instead he felt something warm and wet press against his shaft. Derek’s tongue.

Derek took his tongue to Scott’s cock and licked up from the girthy base to the plump head. He then flicked his tongue over the slit and lapped up the beaded pre-cum. Derek moaned when the salty taste blasted across his taste buds. Scott tasted amazing and so Derek went in for more.

He wrapped his lips around Scott’s cock and began to bob up and down carefully. Scott was a teenager and would most likely orgasm sooner than Derek wanted him to. So Derek kept things slow and gentle.

Scott moaned loudly into the loft. Derek’s throat was tight and hot. He watched Derek’s head go up and down and take his cock deeper and deeper. Scott gripped his hand in Derek hair and pushed down. “You can go faster than that.”

Derek moaned around the meat in his mouth in agreement to Scott’s statement. He threw the fact that Scott could bust at any moment to the wind and picked up pace. The beta’s cock eventually hit the back of his throat. Scott’s body shook and Derek kept it in place for a moment before sucking again.

Scott kept his eyes closed tightly and just listened. All the sounds that Derek was making were orgasmic in their own right. The choked coughs, the slurping, and the occasional muffled pop that rang in Scott’s ear when Derek came up for air. For a total asshole of an alpha, Derek was a pretty good cocksucker.

“ _Jesus_ , Derek.” Scott groaned. He tapped on Derek’s back to tell him to pull off. Derek did.

Derek stood up first and Scott followed. Scott gripped his own cock that was then dripping with Derek’s warm salvia. He idly jerked himself.

“Please. _Please_ tell me that you have a condom and some lube.” Scott ran his hand through his hair with a smile as he looked at Derek. Derek just hopped up from the bed and jogged leisurely to the other side of the loft where there was a door. Scott watched as Derek walked into whatever room that was, only to come back out just as fast but with a condom and bottle of lube in hand.

“It’s not your size,” Derek held the condom up. “but, it’s all I have.”

Scott rolled his eyes. Of course Derek just had to brag about how he was bigger. Such an asshole.

Scott pulled his underwear down so that they cupped right under his balls. He slid the condom on as best as he could but realized that he was thicker in size than the condom was intended for. It made him want to laugh. Derek hadn’t been bragging that he was bigger. Scott was the one who was bigger. Bigger than the big bad alpha who always liked to pretend that he was better than everybody else.

While Scott had stretched the condom over his cock, Derek had removed his shoes and pants. He was lying down on his back while he waited for Scott to do something.

“Spread em’ for me.” Scott said and gestured down to Derek’s legs. Derek obeyed.

With Derek’s thick, muscular and very hairy legs obscenely spread, Scott had a perfect view of the alpha’s hole. Scott poured some lube onto his fingers then slid them into Derek as slowly as he could. _Fuck._ Derek was tight as hell.

Derek tried not to clench as Scott’s fingers entered him. The lube was cold, but Scott’s fingers were so hot. Derek had the urge to reach down and push Scott’s fingers deeper inside of him.

“Come on.” Derek grit through clenched teeth.

“Already?” Scott asked and Derek replied with a ‘yes’.

Scott shrugged and took his fingers out of Derek. He took his own cock in his hand, pressed it to Derek’s hole and then pushed in.

Derek’s eyes flashed red as Scott pushed in. His mouth fell open as he was overcome with pleasure. Nearly every thought in Derek’s mind cleared out for a moment when Scott finally bottomed out. Scott felt even bigger than expected. Taking Scott down the throat was a completely different experience that taking him up the ass.

Scott began with short and small thrusts. As Derek stretched, Scott picked up his pace. Eventually Scott was giving it to Derek as hard as he could possibly give it.

With every single thrust, Scott’s abdomen struck against Derek’s spread thighs and made a loud ‘slap’ sound. By the look on Derek’s face, Scott was pretty sure he was fucking up Derek’s prostate pretty damn good. Either that or he was causing Derek actual pain. But Scott was certain that the dirty moans being ripped from Derek’s throat weren’t because of pain.

Derek’s cock was engorged with hot blood. He was hard as a rock and leaking pre-cum like crazy even though he hadn’t touched himself at all. It was all Scott’s doing. Scott’s huge cock and rough thrusts was a hot torture session that Derek didn’t want to stop. As Scott continued, Derek reached his hands back and gripped on his bed’s headboard.

Scott squeezed and pinched at Derek’s nipples as he kept his pace.

“I’m gonna cum. Keep going.” Derek groaned out. His eyes turned red, his sideburns grew out in length and his claws extended. Derek’s breath got heavy and he gripped tighter onto his headboard. With a booming roar, Derek’s cock practically poured globs of hot, sticky cum all over the place. All over Derek’s chest, all over Derek’s neck and even in Derek’s sweaty hair. And it was all without giving his cock any sort of stimulation.

The simple sight of Derek painted with his own cum was enough to send Scott to the finish line. He gasped out and gripped onto Derek’s bicep as he came.

Derek felt Scott’s cock pump and pulsate. He could only imagine how it would have felt to have been filled up with Scott’s cum. If they had decided to bareback it... Derek could have had that seed dripping out of him for the remainder of the night.

Scott pulled out. He slipped the used condom off, tied the top of it in a knot and then tossed it over to the small trash can across the loft. He collapsed alongside the cum soaked alpha with a sigh.

“If I fell asleep like this right now, would I wake up to find that you have buried me alive thirty-five feet underground?” Scott asked and closed his eyes.

“Depends. If I let you fall asleep here, will you wake up and drop the whole ‘I hate your goddamn guts’ act so we could make this a weekly thing?” Derek then closed his eyes as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: colethewolf.tumblr.com


End file.
